seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 16
Swizzz stood his ground, waiting for Norax to make a move, laughing the whole time. Norax looked confused. "What's so funny?" "Oh nothing. Just thanks for the information. Knowing this much. I can sleep soundly." His hand started to glow bright blue. "Just the slightest touch and I learn enough about my opponent." Swizzz waved his finger. "Guess what I learned." "What's that?" "I know about the incident on that island, 40 years ago..." In an instant, Norax slaps Swizz, and teleports himself away. Everyone, saw what happened, and after a while, they came back, and Norax looked at Swizz. Swizz, was bloodied, on the floor, but he grinned. Riker, took a step forward, and looked at Swizz. "What happened?" "I made a deal. He takes the memory, he listens to what we have to say." Swizzz reformed himself. "Now......who's gonna say it? Cause it's not gonna be me." Everyone looked at each other. Kent stepped forward. "My crew mates have been kidnapped. And you stand in the way of me going to get them." Norax, turned back into his normal mode, and karate chopped Kent. "Eeeeernk, wrong answer. Try again." Kent struggled back to his feet. "How the hell are you gonna tell me that's the wrong answer!!" Norax chopped Kent again and he struggled to regain his balance. "That's getting old!!" Norax, clapped his hands, and pushed them back behind him. "It is the wrong answer. If a group of marines were to ask to arrest you, would you agree?" "No! I'm not even a wanted man!" Kent slurred before falling face first into the deck. "Wait.....yes I am." Raion observed Kent. "Dude..you knocked his remaining screws loose." Swizzz took a few steps to Norax. "Speaking of arrest. What prison did you send my allies Roku and Rosa? Oh and their friend as well." "Oh. Well, I'll bring them back... When you give me a reason why." Jakk, raised his hand, and Norax pointed at him. "Because... We really really like them, and you have people you like?" Swizzz pushed Jakk aside. "How about the reason that they'll break outta the jail soon if you leave them alone." He stared Norax in his eyes. "And that wouldn't be good, now would it? And they would know you sent them. It'll all be on your head." "You think they can escape those prisons? Never. Not in a billion years." - Roku, looked at the others, and looked at his handcuffs. A few hundred men, had guns pointed at them, and Roku took a breath. He was going to be stuck there, until someone came. "Handcuffs I can handle..guards with guns..now that's a problem." He turned to Beta. "Beta?" "No! I'm not getting shot!" "We are not escaping any time soon. Unless Rosa?" "Sea Stone. No powers." She replied quickly. "Besides, I don't wanna get shot at." - Kent, folded his hand. "Roku's tough enough. And he will find a way!" Kent stepped to Norax. "Now get outta my way!" "Kent! We already lost two members, we can't lose three! Just wait." Swizz recommended. "Trust me, he'll let them go." "And what makes you think that?" "I have a reputation of stealing valuable information." Norax, lifted his hand, and Swizz flinched. "Try it, and you get the righteous slap of justice." "It won't be the first time...it'll be the fourth." He rubbed his butt. "And they hurt." - "And he's supposed to be the brains of our little group." Chrono stated. He looked down to Kira. "This is fun to watch. Two of my enemies gone before my eyes. My only problem was I wasn't the one to do it." "Does it matter?" "Yes it matters." "After this you're helping me right?" "Of course. I may be a bad guy but I don't go back on my word. Now shush. It's getting interesting." "You started talking first!" Kira pouted. - Rangton thumbed behind himself, and everyone moved to a corner. He stood up, and everyone had to bend down to see him at face level. "Okay, physically we can't force him to tell us. Looking at you, half of us. We can't trick him, because he's not an idiot, so we have to convince him the old fashion way. Christie, Nova... Seduce him!" Raion wrapped around Nova. "I'm not letting my angel go out there." "It's for the greater good." Jericho stated. "Greater good my ass! There's no way I'm letting Nova do that!" She starts to blush. "It's okay. I'll be fine." "What? You're actually willing to do this?" "Y-yes." She stammered, covering her face with her wings. "I can do this. It's for our friends." Raion had his head down. "She's actually doing it....why can't that be me?" Christie, covered her body, and shook her head. "No... I won't..." Fea, folded her arms. "Do it." "You do it!" Malk, looked around, and was confused. "This is the part where Taka and Ness say that Christie is hotter... Where are they?" - Taka and Ness are coming from the island, with bear cases. "Hey everybody, you will not believe this. We found this, after fighting an evil witch, that was also a... Everyone?" - Malk shrugged. "Well, I'll say this. Fea, Christie's hotter." Fea, shrugged, and pointed at Norax. "Knock him off his evil socks." Raion fell onto the deck like a dead bug. "I don't wanna watch." Nova walked up to Christie. "So I guess it's up to us..are you ready?" She nodded, and walked ahead. Norax, was snapping his fingers, and saw the two. "Aww, you two remind me of my daughters." The two walked back, waving their hands, signaling failure. Raion sprang back to life. "Never have I been so happy to fail." - Roku looked around his cage. "Beta are you sure?" "Yes I'm sure that I don't want to be shot!" "Okay....just are you sure?" "YES!!" - Kent grew restless. "I'm tired of waiting. Swizz! We can handle him right?!" "That's an impossible task." "You said that about Mariejois! And we still did it!" "That was different. Everyone was on the same page. We had a plan. And now this guy just ruins them all." "Then make a better plan!" Kent starts to pace up and down the ship. "I got it! What did you learn about that guy? Maybe we could find his weakness." Kent grabbed onto Swizzz and shook him. "Spill it you damn history book!" "Well... He pushed the memories out. He told me what we talked about." Fea, thought about it, and snapped her fingers. "Hey, Norax, why are you hear, in the first place?" "I was told to come here by the Fleet Admiral. Why?" - Chrono looked down to Kira. "It looks like they're about to uncover your little secret. How're you going to handle it?" "I'll come up with something. Just let it play out a little longer." - "So, where is she?" "She met me... And I soon came here... But it should be impossible. I did nothing, and only I can do something like that. Which means... Fleet Admiral!" He saluted, and a tall woman walked past them, with a flowing marine cape. Zozo, gulped, and Kent saw her. "Hmm... Marine!" He punched the woman, and she fell down, revealed to be Kira. "Stupid move... Stupid... Oh, hi." "So you're the Fleet Admiral?!" Kent shouted. "Wow...didn't expect you to be so weak." Chrono jumped between them. "Perhaps you would like someone stronger. Preferably me?" "Chrono! Where have you been?! You could've helped!" A vein grew in Chrono's head. "Kira. Can you send him away next?" Just when Kira was about to move, Tack punched Chrono, and he fell down. Tack roped the two together, and lifted them. "Capture... SUCCESS!" Kira starts to struggle. "They got us.." She looked back at Chrono. He sat there with a bored expression. "It's alright. It's just rope anyway." He opened his hand and dropped a time bomb. "I suggest you brace yourself." As soon as he finished his sentence it blew up causing Tack to let them go. Chrono landed on his feet and raced away with Kira on his back. Tack, looked around, and everyone stared at him. "What?" Kent coughed, and backed away. "Tack... You uh..." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc